End of the Old Days and the Beginning of the New
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: This story is about Pikachu's life from being hatched as a Pichu to his evolution to Pikachu....Then he meets Ash and accepts that maybe humans can be a part of his life after all....
1. Chapter One

******Title:** End of the Old Days and the Beginning of the New  
**Author:** Deja Vu  
**Summary:** This story is about Pikachu's life from being hatched as a Pichu to his evolution to Pikachu...Then he meets Ash and accepts that maybe humans can be a part of his life after all...  
**Rating:** No language, only Pokéviolence.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Pokémon**, but this story is mine.

* * *

Air!

I _must_ have air!

The desperate inner need for oxygen cried out painfully in my lungs.

Panic flooded over me.

What do I do?

...Out! my subconscious told me.

I _must_ get out!

I struggled, bumping into something hard, yet almost yielding.

Instinctively, my sharp teeth started nibbling at it until the hard shell cracked open.

Finally!

I'm free!

I swiftly breathed in the precious air I had needed desperately, the taste sweet to my oxygen-starved lungs.

Light.

Bright light assaulted my eyes.

Almost blindingly so.

I slammed my eyes shut, taking in everything else through my other senses.

Warmth.

I felt a comforting warmth.

And a wetness.

A soothing, yet tickling wetness.

My nose twitched and wrinkled.

A fresh scent teased my quivering nostrils.

Slowly, I forced open my eyes.

I glanced up to find a large colorful creature bathing me with a rough tongue. "Rai," it comforted me.

Not it, she...

Instinctively, I knew it was my mother.

Carefully, I stretched my new limbs, blinking to get used to the light. I tried a noise shakily, "Chu?"

"Rai..." I was nuzzled by her, and I returned it in kind. I glanced down at myself curiously, then back at the creature, who looked remotely like a warped larger version of myself.

"Pi! Pichu! Chu!" I turned sharply to see a stampede of three beings, smaller than my mom but around my size, charging towards me and greeting me with a symphony of 'Chu's.'

"Pi-chu?" I quivered a reply.

They scrambled over to me, licking me happily, and I relived that soothing wetness from earlier over again. They informed me, in a language I somehow understood, that they were my sisters and I had been the last one in the nest that had hatched. Their three tongues, similar to our mother's but smaller, kept on lightly caressing my face in kisses. I enjoyed this bathing procedure, and so I turned my own delicate pink tongue upon my smallest sister, who was nearest me. I felt a weird connection to her in particular for reasons I didn't understand.

I tentatively hobbled out from my birthplace on top of my now-cracked eggshell, followed joyfully by my older sisters. After wobbling more on my legs, I finally got used to them, and I hopped out into the grass to roll around playfully with the others. It seemed the extent of our noise-making was "Pi" and "Chu" so I subconsciously marked us as "Pichu," and our mother, who could only speak "Rai" and "Chu," I marked as Raichu.

I heard loud chirping above my head, and so I paused in my youthful romping to glance upward.

"Pidgey, Pidgey!" cried out a bunch of young birds, trying to fly out of their nest. Their mother cawed, "Pid! Geot!" at them, warning them that they were not yet ready to be airborne.

"Chu!" I hollered up at them in salutation.

One popped its small head over the pile of twigs and peeped, "Pidge!"

"Pi-pi! Chu!" I giggled at its ridiculous-looking big-beaked face and the scruffy feathers on its forehead.

"Pidgey!" it answered, mock-angrily. It tried to hop onto the side of the nest, but misstepped and plunged down to the ground, squawking and flapping its wings in an attempt to slow its fall. It worked, mostly, but it still hit the ground with a plop.

"Pi!" I rushed over, followed by my inquisitive siblings.

"Gey," it whimpered.

"Chu?" I checked to make sure it was okay, poking at it, while I wiggled my tail experimentally. I'd momentarily forgotten I had one until I saw my sisters waving theirs.

The little bird unsteadily got to its feet, then chirped at me. "Pi!" I exclaimed, and began smoothing its ruffled feathers. My smallest sister tried to pluck one of the Pidgey's tail-feathers, amazed by them, and he snapped at her in fright.

She squealed, then ran to Raichu. My other sisters laughed and ran after her, teasing her.

"Chu-pi..." I soothed the scared bird. "Pi?" I asked what gender it was.

"Pidge," he stated matter-of-factly after calming down.

"Pi. Pi-chu," I told him I was male as well, then I asked about his nestlings.

He told me of his brothers and sister, then asked of mine.

Our conversation continued for a while, but in the middle of one of my questions about the other creatures that dwelt nearby, we heard a loud "Geot," and a large bird swooped down and gathered my friend in lethal-looking talons. I was scared at first and called up to my friend, panicked, but I was soon reassured by his surprised, but cheerful, welcome to his "captor."

I waved good-bye, then I further explored my surroundings, sniffing bright and cheerful flowers and splashing in the river. I was soon joined by my sisters, excluding the one who was nipped at.

I was happily minding my own business (as well as my sisters') when all of a sudden something bumped into me...And it _wasn't_ one of my sisters.

Shocked, and unsure of how exactly to react, I panicked, and somehow managed to electrify whatever it was.

The unsuspecting Goldeen was as shocked as I was.

It whimpered, "Gol? Deeeen," then sank down in a faint to the bottom of the river, where it lay motionless but still alive.

"Chuuu," my sisters muttered, dazed by the bolt of electricity that had quite easily and painfully been conducted by the river, floating on top of the water.

Forgetting about my siblings, and astonished with my new discovery, I rubbed my round cheeks where it felt like the Thundershock had came from. Experimenting, I strained and shouted, "PIIIICCHHUUU!"

With loud squawks, my sisters scrambled out of the river as I let out another jolt. I continued practicing until my mother came and reprimanded me, "Rai rai. Chu chu raaaiii."

With a lowered and shameful head I followed, and she led me to the bed of leaves where my sisters had already fallen asleep. Curling up beside them, I fell into dreamland myself.

_"Pichu!" I zapped a Pidgeot who had swerved down to peck at me. _

It cried "Geot!" and fell to the ground.

Next came a Goldeen who purred at me, "Goldeen Goldeen, Goldeen Goldeen?"

I tried to Thundershock it, but it managed to avoid the bolt, and came at me with its horn pointed, but I rolled away, then hopped to my tiny feet and called out, "PPPPPIIIICHHHHUUUU!"

It fell down as well.

My third attacker was a—

"Chu! Chu!" My sisters' voices cut into my exhilarating dream.

"Pi?" I murmured groggily and grumpily.

"Pi-pi-chu," the littlest reprimanded me for sleeping in.

"Chu," I grumbled at them for waking me up.

They shook me lightly, and I reluctantly rubbed my eyes, still exhausted from my night's "lightning practice."

I hopped up, and we went to the main grassy area to play, although they were more active than I, of course.

"Ter-er?" a voice purrled from beside me.

Startled, I spun around, collapsing and falling onto my chin.

"Ter-pie!" the green worm chuckled.

"Pi-chuu," I scolded it for scaring me. I was inwardly relieved that it was just a harmless bug, and not some other type of scary being out to get me.

"Cat. Erpie?" The Caterpie tried to look innocent.

"Chu," I snuffled.

We chatted for several minutes, and I was informed that all the creatures I had seen were called Pokémon, including myself. But all good things must come to an end, and the small Caterpie's much larger mother, a big beautiful Butterfree, arrived and herded her child away. I called good-bye after the pair, then bounded over to where my sisters were. It was growing dark, and the sun had mostly disappeared behind the hills. The sky's bright colors of sunset were gently fading away.

We sat down for a moment, then tumbled around playfully for a few minutes. The stars started appearing in the sky, so we lay down on our sides and pointed at all of the various stars, comparing the constellations to various creatures we had seen lately. Our mother came over to us, informing us that it was our bedtime, but we begged off a few extra minutes, and she reluctantly complied.

"Pich. Uuu," I gestured at one and told them it was Caterpie.

"Chu," the littlest one disagreed, saying it was a great flying dragon called Dragonair. The three of us teased her, telling her there was no such thing, but she insisted she'd seen it earlier, its large bulk flying majestically in the sky.

"Owl," came a hooting behind us. We swerved around quickly, but with a rush of wings my two bigger sisters were gathered up in the monster's big clawed feet.

"CHU!" Me and my lone sister yelled after them.

"Noct!" the Noctowl taunted, not looking back. My sisters squirmed to get loose, but the big bird's grip was too strong.

"Pi!" I sent a jolt of electricity up at it, causing it to stop, but hardly phasing it. It continued on swiftly, disappearing into the night.

I knew I would never see my sisters again.

I also knew that I _would_ see that Noctowl again.

And something very important would happen at our next meeting.

"Pii," my little sister wailed, coming to me for comfort. She had been very close to them, spending most of her time with them while I talked to other Pokémon. I hugged her, and she cried bitter tears in my arms. Although no tears came from my eyes, I felt the loss almost as deeply as she did. We were a family. And now our unity was broken. Two of our members were gone...

"Rai rai," our mother came over to us, humming, a bedtime snack of delicious berries for the two of us and our recently departed sisters lightly held between her teeth. She stopped in midstep when she noticed our mournful expressions and the absence of our two sisters.

My eyes communicated to her what speaking could not. With a sad look towards the heavens, she stumbled over to us and silently ushered us to bed, her eyes moist, muttering, "Rai, raaaiii," in a pained voice. We lied down without complaint, cuddling next to each other for warmth and consolation on the soft leaves. Our mother curled up beside us and wrapped her lightning bolt-shaped tail around us, as much to comfort herself as us.

I would show that Noctowl never to show its over-sized beak near here ever again.


	2. Chapter Two

After the Noctowl incident, mother increased security over us profusely. It was a rare moment when she left either me or my sister alone.

Determined to make any other Pokémon pay that tried to mess with me or my family of two, I doubled my efforts in training myself to be a good and strong fighter.

My sister and I formed a very close bond, and since she had been the runt of the litter, I kept an eye out for her. It wasn't long before she became close friends with a Sandshrew who was much bigger than her, so I had to part them several times when their romping became too rough.

No other Pokémon threatened us for quite a while, so Raichu started becoming lax in keeping her eye on us. One night she told us to remain in one spot instead of coming with her, and she went off in search of something yummy to eat. She usually could find well-tasting food, and each night it was a surprise as to what she would get her paws on.

Seeing her disappear into the bushes, my sister and I went to the nearby river for a drink of water. I lapped up some quickly, splashing a little at her "on accident."

She squeaked and sprung at me, knocking me under the water. Gurgling, I tried to open my eyes, but the water stung painfully. I felt her weight vanish, and I sprung to the surface, gulping in air. I blinked the water out of my eyes and spied my enemy in the air, my sister in between its sharp talons.

She struggled hard, she really did.

...But she'd never had my talent with electricity. She gave a last squeal, the Noctowl pinched her neck, and she became still.

Enraged, I let out a war-cry and jumped out of the water. I yelled out in hatred: "PIIIIIIIICCCCHHHHUUUUU!"

The electric bolt hit the flying beast dead-on, and it hooted in pain, descending, but it somehow managed to keep itself in the air, and before long it was flying higher, its prey still in its clutches.

I put all my strength into the next electric attack, all my pain, all my anger, all my sadness. I screamed out as loud as I could, and with all my remaining energy I let loose the most powerful Thundershock the forest had seen in years.

My determination to—no matter how puny I seemed compared to it—defeat the Noctowl, as well as its weakness to electric attacks, caused it to halt completely in its flight and careen down to the ground in a dead-slump.

Spent, I somehow managed to crawl the few feet to where the remains of my sister and her murderer lay. I cradled her gently in my arms, crying softly, "Pichuuu. Piii." Mournfully, I sung her death-song, as well as a belated one for my other sisters who had died not too long ago. A lone tear streaked down my face, and I finished my song about the sisterly love and companionship I had lost.

I felt hatred spring to the surface of my mind for all Pokémon, with a few exceptions, but I knew that it was unfair of me to accuse the actions of one upon all. I cleared away the hatred from my animosity-fogged brain, but when that was gone, all I felt was pain.

Searing mental pain, tearing through my heart.

Was this the way it was going to go on throughout my entire life? All loss, little gain?

That's when I vowed to become one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world and to protect the weak from the strong.

I may have been a young and inexperienced Pokémon, but the promise was made with all my heart.

With renewed determination, I lifted my head and sighed, crawling away from the death-place of my final sibling.

That's when it happened.

I barely noticed it at first. It started as a tingling feeling, and I merely put it off to being drained from my big release of power.

But then, my skin felt like it was stretching.

A very strange feeling. It was like my bones were trying to grow inside of me.

The pain hit.

_Make it stop!_ was the main thought coursing through my mind.

_I can't stand the pain! _

Then came a flash of light...And it was over.

What was over, I wasn't sure.

But I was about to find out.

Shakily, feeling strange, I hobbled over to the river.

To my surprise, a new face stared up at me.

Well, it wasn't entirely new, it was just...modified.

...As if I had metamorphosed into a different creature.

Come to think of it, that wasn't that wild of an explanation...

I studied myself.

I was a bit bigger...and chubbier. My ears were still black at the tips, but it was more solid-looking. My cheeks were a really rosy red, and I felt...stronger.

Wishing to mull over this later and sleep now (my metamorphosis had drained me), I started over towards the nest and curled up on the leaves.

I was almost asleep when I heard a rustling in the bushes, and I awoke with a start.

"Chu-Rai...Chu?" Raichu was shocked and thought what she saw was a stranger in her children's bed. She startled growling protectively, but she stopped when she saw my expression.

I ran over to her, explaining everything quickly. "Pika. Chu-chu! Pi-pika!" Wait a minute...Pika?

I _was_ different! I was now...a Pikachu?

"Pikachu?" _Don't you recognize me?_

"Rai!" She still seemed distrusting.

"Pika...Pi. Chu..." I was hurt that she didn't recognize her own son.

Her eyes widened, with sudden understanding. "Rai?" She asked where my sister was, a fearful look on her face.

"Pi..." I informed her, softly...sadly.

"Rai! Chu rai raichu? Rai-rai chu?" She cried out, throwing her paws in the air. _Why? Why must my children die? What have I done wrong?_

"Pika!" I hurried to reassure her. "Chu. Pi. Pika. Chu. Pi-ka, ka pi!" It was _not_ her fault. _The evil being who did this is dead._

"Rai?" _And your sister?_

"...Pi. Chu." _...So is she._

Silence.

She slowly walked to where I stood, a new creature inside and out. We embraced, the need for any more words non-existent.

I grew up completely that day. Became an adult, one might say, mentally and physically. But sadly, most of the memories of my early childhood had faded away, and I only had a vague remembrance of my sisters, although the pain of losing them still lingered. I had a feeling that I could have somehow stopped my evolution, but it was too late for that now.

But I would never evolve again.

No matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter Three

My routine didn't change too much throughout the next few weeks, but I felt a growing anticipation of something important that was going to happen soon.

Sure enough, one day the forest's peace was disturbed by the rumbling of some strange white creature.

But it didn't appear to be living.

Curious, I came up to it, sniffing it. My mother's warning of "Rai!" came too late, and some sort of net came down over my head.

"Pi!" I called out. I prepared myself to give a giant electric shock, but before I could perform the action I was stuffed into a bag that muffled the electricity.

I could hear the cries of several other helpless Pokémon as they, too, were caught. After what seemed like forever, the giant monster took off with me and the others inside it, taking us on a bumpy ride.

Distantly, I heard some creatures talking. "We got us quite a load, eh?"

"Sure did. This poaching pays off."

"Yeah. No one thinks anyone would actually _dare_ to steal Pokémon from the "world-famous" National Wild-Pokémon Preservation," The man snickered.

_They don't look like Pokémon,_ I thought.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?"

"Don't look behind you, but we've got company."

"Great."

A siren sounded, and the men's vehicle slowed. A female spoke, "I am Officer Jenny, and you are under arrest for stealing Pokémon from a protected area."

"Who's gonna stop us? You?"

"Me...and...my Growlithe!" Officer Jenny's Pokémon came out and growled menacingly.

"All right, all right!" The sound of ripping came to my ears. "Hey! Those are my new pants!"

"Too bad."

Another car drove up, "Officer Jenny, do you have things under control?"

"Of course, Professor Oak. But I'd appreciate if you could take these Pokémon to your lab and make sure none of them are hurt. If we took them back, I'm afraid they would be probably be emotionally traumatized, so I would appreciate if you could find good homes for them. I hear you have a large batch of students and too few Pokémon to give them."

"Thank you." Gently, my bag, along with a few others, was lifted and placed into another...monster?

It was a while before we stopped, and the bags we had unceremoniously been stuffed in were taken somewhere.

One by one, Professor Oak let out Pokémon, making quick friends with most of them, and he finally came to my bag. I hopped out, and he smiled at me and tried to pat me on the head, but I gave him a zap.

I didn't know what kind of Pokémon this was, but I knew I didn't like them.

The man's teeth chattered until I stopped. Dizzy, he fell to the ground, then sprang back up and threw some sort of red and white ball at me.

I don't know what happened, but I (turned into, maybe?) became a red light and was secured inside the ball somehow. I wiggled, trying to get out, but it was no use. Angry and tired, I fell asleep.

* * *

It was sometime later that I was let out of the ball by someone different. I was away from that Oak's lab and on some type of paved gravel. "Hey!" someone exclaimed at me.

"Pika." I was not too enthusiastic.

"Pikachu, go!"

I glanced where he was pointing and spotted a Ratatta.

I looked at it.

It looked at me.

The boy yelled, "Thundershock, Pikachu!"

I stood there, refusing to obey.

"Now, go!"

No way.

He was agitated now, "You stupid Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

He kicked me. Hard.

I shocked him. Harder.

I was quite pleased with myself.

"Piiiikkaaaa—CHUUUUUUUUU!"

I was stuffed back in the dreaded ball and brought back to Professor Oak, the boy claiming that he couldn't hope to train a disobedient Pokémon like me.

A similar procedure happened over...and over...and over again.

I decided I hated humans.

Never would I obey their kind. I would not be their slave.

And so went my life.

I would come out, disobey, then be brought back.

"We'll find you a good trainer someday, Pikachu," Professor Oak continued to promise me.

Yeah.

Right.

My life became routine, until Professor Oak held me back and never offered me to anyone else.

Until one day.


	4. Chapter Four

I was let out of my ball for what felt like the hundredth time. I would _not_ go back in it, I vowed.

I would take this no more.

There was a black-haired boy standing in front of me. To me, he looked no different from all the other despicable humans I had seen.

Except he had two lightning-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks...

But I dismissed that thought as unimportant.

_Why was I let out _again_?_

It would be no different from the other times young trainers had tried to get me to fight for them.

Why did he bother?

What made this boy different?

I blinked. Happy to be out of that confining space, I stated, "Pikachu."

Professor Oak spoke, "His name is Pikachu."

The Pokémon trainer complimented me, "Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all."

Dryly, the older man replied, "You'll see."

The boy reached out for me and hugged me close to his chest very enthusiastically. "Oh, hi, Pikachu!"

"Pika..." Needless to say, this didn't make me happy, and I made the youth easily aware of that with a low-powered Thundershock.

He started stuttering, making a "Yee-aaahhh," sound.

As I continued zapping him, Professor Oak explained, "It's also known as an electric mouse. It's usually shy, but sometimes has an electrifying personality."

I stopped, and, smoke fumes coming off of him, Ash weakly said in agreement, "I know what you mean."

"Shocking, isn't it?" The Pokémon Professor held out six red and white balls, along with a red flat computer-type object. "Now take these: your Pokédex and Pokéballs."

Angry at being disturbed, as well as being held by this detestable being, I let loose another lightning bolt.

"T-t-ha-an-kk Yoo-oouuu," Ash stuttered his gratitude during the electric blast I so graciously generated just for him and the Professor.

"You're weelll-coome," Oak stammered out as well.

We went outside.

I was still steaming over being constantly messed with by these creatures.

Leave.

Me.

Alone.

On the walk, a small group of people stood, a few playing instruments and a few holding a sign that in red letters encouraged, "Go Ash Go."

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed, surprised...And still charred from my earlier show of disapproval.

"Ash. I'm so proud of you." The boy's mother spoke as he put me down on the ground.

At last! A little bit of freedom...

"You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I—" She broke off, covering her motherly face with a green backpack. "—I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!"

"Pikachu?" I kind of liked that woman, and stepped forward, with a, surprisingly enough, cheerful expression on my face.

The lady unzipped the bag, pulling out its contents and placing it in her son's arms as she spoke, "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate—in case you want something hot——but be careful not to burn yourself——and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry—" All this was said quickly and with hardly a breath.

She made a strange noise as Ash snatched the bag and whined, "Mo-om, you're embarrassing me...In front of all these people...Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."

_Right_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

His mother answered back, sounding rejected, "I understand...Hm?" She looked down at me. I smiled just a little bit wider at the nice lady. "That's your Pokémon?"

She's talking about me!

Pikachu," I said, as if that explained it all.

"Yep." Ash sounded proud, something that almost hit a chord in me.

Almost.

"—That's my Pokémon!"

Stupid human! "Pi!" I turned my head away. Why couldn't I just go back to the lab?

Ash ignored my negative attitude, "With Pikachu at my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world!"

"But I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. Why doesn't this one?"

No! Not that place!

"Unh," the dumb boy stuttered. "Oh, yeah. Right." Ash turned with the ball in his hand and ordered, "Pikachu, get in the ball, now."

He threw it at me.

"Ka!" I hit it right back with my tail.

This continued:

He threw it, "Oh."

"Chu."

"Unh?"

"Pi."

"Hauh?"

"Ka."

"Uh-ah?"

"Chu."

"Dih."

"Pi."

"Duh."

"Ka."

"Unh."

"Chu."

Ash's mother smiled cheerfully, and she squeezed her eyes shut in happiness, "Oh! You're playing catch! You're friends already!"

Ash wasn't as confident, "Uh, sure." He picked me up and held me up to his face. "Pikachu and I are real pals. Right?" He looked to me as if for an answer.

"But," she said. I glanced at Ash who, in return, looked at me. "It's a little weird."

Weird?

"Uh-oh," he whispered softly. "Weird?"

GRRRRRR! I was angry now.

"Unnnnhhh-ooohhh," Ash saw the look on my face.

"Pii—KAAAA!"

I showed them who was boss.

Various members of the crowd gave weak screams as I bombarded them with Pika Power.

Professor Oak was safely out of the electricity's reach, hiding behind several bricks...as he had learned to be very cautious around me. "Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy."

"Whhhyyy?" Ash managed to inquire through the electric jolt he was receiving.

"Rubber blocks electricity," Oak informed him.

"Hoooo-rraaaayyy," the boy managed, half-heartedly.

"Waaaahh," came Ash's mom, and Ash was "Dyah"ing. I stopped the attack, figuring they'd learned their lesson.

Everyone remained standing for a fraction of a second, but then they all fell sharply to the ground, with the exception of Ash, Oak, and, of course, me.

Stars in her eyes and lying on her back, Ash's mother managed, "Don't forget to change your underwear. Every. Single. Day."

"Ooo-ka-ay."

I closed my eyes, content. "Pika-chu."


	5. Chapter Five

Ash dragged me unwillingly along, a rope tied tightly around me, his pink rubber gloves protecting him from my electric attacks.

"Chu...Pika. Pik. Chu chu chu..." I complained. Why couldn't he let me go? Why wouldn't he set me free? I was meant to be wild! Why couldn't those contemptible humans understand?

Ash sighed, and stopped. "Pikachu. Are you going to be like this the whole way?"

My eyes closed, I nodded. "Pi."

Ash squatted to make eye contact. "Is it because you don't like me?"

_That's the precise reason!_ "Pika pika." I gave an affirmative nod and started scratching an itch, eyes still closed.

"Well, I like you a lot, and since you're the Pokémon I'm training—" I started cleaning myself during his speech, not paying much attention "—don't you think you could be a little nicer, and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?"

"Cha!" Well. I did one thing he said: I opened my mouth.

As wide as was physically possible.

Not quite what he was expecting.

"Is your name all you can say?"

I nodded solemnly, "Pika."

"Well, then, you're just like all Pokémon, and you should act like one and get inside the Pokéball, just like it says in the Pokédex." Ash held up his Pokédex and opened it to show me.

In an odd voice, it spoke, "While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside its Pokéball." Its blue light flashed.

"Ya see?"

_That's not always true!_ "Pika!" I jumped up and waved at it.

"However, there are many exceptions; some Pokémon hate being confined," the metallic voice amended.

"Okay, then. This oughta make things better." Ash took off the rope. "And I'll get rid of these." He threw the pink rubber gloves to the ground. "How's that?"

Can't please me that easily! I shook my head. "Pi."

"Still not good enough?"

"Pika." No way.

"Uh," he sighed. A noise came from the grass, and we glanced over at a Pidgey pecking at the ground to find worms. "Huh?...A Pidgey!"

The Pokédex spoke up, "Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."

"This is great!" Ash exclaimed. "It's our _lucky_ day!" He closed up Dexter, and put it up.

I looked skeptical.

"Pikachu, go get it!"

"Chu," I gave a definite no shake of my head.

"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?"

"Chu." Negatory.

"But why not?"

I ran over to a nearby tree and shuffled up it. "Pika. Pika pika pika." I opened my mouth, "Cha-ah!"

"Okay, I get the message! I don't want your help, or need it." Good. 'Cause you're not getting it. "I can get that thing all by myself!"

The trainer threw his backpack to the side and got a Pokéball from his belt. "All right. I've pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one Pokémon Master." He enlarged the ball, holding it out.

Pidgey cleaned its feathers and looked up, bored.

"Enjoy your last minutes of freedom, Pidgey, 'cause you're mine!" Ash reversed his official Pokémon League hat. He threw the object in his hand, "Pokéball, go!"

Pidgey disappeared with a beam of red light into the ball.

"I did it!" But then his expression turned from excitement to puzzlement. "Huh?" The ball began to rock from side to side, and Ash watched expectantly. The Pidgey finally managed to escape, and it stood on the ground purrling, the ball floating back to Ash's hand. Then the Pidgey disappeared into the grass with its wings unfurled and standing straight up in the air. "I blew it..."

That ignorant trainer! He sounded so sad that I giggled.

That's not how you're supposed to try to catch a Pokémon!

The Pokédex informed him, "To capture a Pokémon, you usually have your _own_ Pokémon battle with the other."

"Now he tells me."

I chuckled even louder at that, falling onto my side onto the tree branch.

"But I have to do everything myself!" Then a lightbulb clicked on, "Wait! I've got an idea!"

Ash started sneaking towards the Pidgey with his nightshirt. "Okay, just be quiet. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

It was scratching at the dirt, and there was a silent moment where the two just looked at each other.

Ash spoke, "Hi...Little friend..." And with a yelled, "Sorry, buddy," Ash lifted his shirt into the air and placed it on the unsuspecting Pidgey, who rustled to get loose. Ash made some grunting noises as he tried desperately to hold down the angered bird. "Whoooaa—Wait no, wait!" Ash panicked as he was lifted into the air by a tornado-like wind. He was thrown onto the ground, and he sat up with a sigh. "What happened?"

_How could I have gotten stuck with a trainer _this_ dumb?_ I wondered.

Ash cocked his head to the side as Dexter spoke, "Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack."

"Sand?" Ash exclaimed just as a dust cloud began to enshroud him. Pidgey flew up into the air, glad to have escaped. The dusty boy coughed, and the sand cleared up. He blinked, "Guess it's not my lucky day."

What a riot!

I couldn't help myself, and I placed my paws on my chin and giggled at him, "Pika, pika, pik."

Ash gave me an evil glare, then he shouted, "Hey, get outta there!"

The Rattata snooping in his backpack gave him a quick glance, then shot off into the grass, squeaking.

The Pokédex inserted, "A forest Pokémon: Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, _and_ berries."

"Yeah, but this isn't a forest! It's an open field."

Rattata was still scampering away as the red compact spoke, "It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers."

Poor clueless Ash whimpered out, "That means I'm...stupid?"

_Oh, this is too much!_ I broke out into another fit of laughter, "Pi-ikachu-uu-aa!"

"Pidgey!" cried out one of a trio of birds in the field.

Angry, Ash threw a rock at them, and they flew into the air to avoid it.

He threw another, but this time it accidentally hit a Spearow instead, causing a rather large bump to grow up. "I got it!" He was enthusiastic until the bird quivered and turned to him with a hateful glare in its eyes, "Row?"

"I wonder what that is?" The new trainer got out his Pokédex.

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon _and_ humans."

"Aaah!" Ash cried out as the Spearow came plunging towards him.

"Speear-rooow!"

Ash picked up his backpack and used it like a matador as the enraged bird flew by again and again. But it finally overlooked Ash and spied me, going up in the air once more. I looked at it inquisitively, but it came back at me, and I was the panicking one this time.

"Kachu! Pika!" I dodged it.

"Hey! Leave Pikachu alone, it didn't throw the rock," Ash tried to defend me.

"Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human-trained Pokémon," piped Dexter.

"Oh."

_Get away! Get AWAY! HEEEEELLLPPPPPPP!_

"Pikachu! Pi!" I fell, grabbing onto the branch just in time. "Pi?" I saw it coming for me, and my panic suddenly left. I knew what to do against birds.

Scared, Ash called out, "Pikachu!"

I let out a bolt like that Spearow had never felt before, and it whined, "Sppeeear," as it was zapped, then fell to the ground after remaining in the air momentarily.

"You got it!"

Spearow got up, tears in its eyes, "Spearow!" It cried out about its wounded ego to its fellows. "Spear!" came their answering call, and a whole flock of them flew up out of a tree, calling out.

"Uh, should we run?"

"Pikachu," I agreed quickly to his suggestion.

We raced off like our tails were on fire (whether he had a tail or not isn't the point!), passing Sandshrew and swinging Mankey...The flock was close behind us, reminding me of a swarm of angry Beedrill.

"Don't worry, Pikachu." The boy running beside me tried to reassure me. "No matter what, I'll save you!"

"Pika-chu!" I sped up.

"Don't run ahead, I said I'd protect—" Ash cut off as he was pecked by a Spearow, "Ow!"

"Pika pika!" I was also being attacked. It hurt! Stop!

"Leave it alone, Spearows!" Ash tried to run through the thick of them.

"Chika!" I fell. I could no longer run, and there was nowhere else to hide. It looked like I was going to share the fate of my...was it my brothers and sisters? Or did I only have sisters?

Oh well. It no longer mattered. I was done for.

Ash cried out, "Pikachu!" He batted aside Spearows to get to me and picked me swiftly up, beginning to run. I could only give him a weak glance.

We came upon a waterfall. Nowhere to go but down. Ash looked down, then back at the Spearow. He turned his hat around, and, with some hesitation, told me, "Well. Here we go."

So down we went. Him screaming, of course. I didn't say a word...Not that I could've had I wanted to...

We hit the water hard and with a big splash. The river washed us downstream, and we passed a dull Magikarp, narrowly avoided the jaws of a Gyrados, and finally got pulled out by an excited red-haired girl who exclaimed, "Hey, I got a bite! Wow, I really think this could be a big one!"

Ash coughed when we hit the shore, and the girl sounded disappointed, "Nah, it's just a kid." Then she spied me, "Oh, and a Pokémon!" She jumped over to us, "Aww, are you okay?"

Ash looked up, hat sideways, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Not you!" she sounded annoyed. "Look what you've done to that poor little thing!" Her tone changed, "Is it breathing?"

"I—I—" Ash stuttered, "I think so."

"Well, don't just sit there." She sounded bossy. "It needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here. You've got to get moving _now_!" We stood up.

Ash still had me in his arms, "You mean a hospital?"

"Yes, for Pokémon."

"Um, can you tell me...which way do I go?"

The girl pointed, "That way."

A noise came from behind us, and Ash and the girl turned around. Ash seemed frightened, and for good reason. "They're coming back! Run!"

He hurried over to the red-head's bike, placing me in her blue basket. "What are you doing?" she asked, panicked.

Ash got on it, "I'm borrowing this."

"Wait, hey! That's my bike!"

"I'll give it back someday," he called over his shoulder.

"Oh!" the girl looked after us, madly.

He zipped faster through the forest on bike, and I looked helplessly up at him, hardly able to breathe. I could see the determination in his face.

Somehow, a storm was brewing, and thunder rumbled a tuneless song as the lightning danced tauntingly. "Pika. Chu," I gasped. I knew the Spearow had something to do with it.

"Just hang on, Pikachu! We're almost there."

_Why would a human do this for me?_ I thought through my hazy pain.

The Spearow caught up, plucking at my trainer's (I could finally think of him as mine, even if only for the short while that I was alive) hat and causing him to become distracted. The bike ramped off a small hill and we plunged onto the ground, the bicycle sliding on its side, Ash on his stomach, and me flying out of his arms. He moaned, then saw me laying not too far in front of him.

"Pika," I offered weakly.

"Pikachu!" He yelled. He managed to crawl over to me.

"Chu." I told him.

"Pikachu...This can't happen..." He sounded desperate to his ears, and to mine.

The lightning struck behind us, highlighting the Spearow and making them look even more menacing.

Ash pulled out a Pokéball and made something that was more of a suggestion than an order, "Pikachu, get inside." He held it out in front of me, and my eyes widened.

He enlarged it. "I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu. Please, listen to me and go inside." The rain trickled down my face as I, surprisingly enough, considered his desperate plea. "After that, then...After that, just trust me!" Ash set it down.

I looked at it and managed to regain some of my strength. "Pika," I whispered. He was willing to risk it all, for me. For me, a Pokémon that had only laughed at him and given him a hard time. I didn't deserve that. But he was going to do it, because I was _his_.

His...

Maybe I could finally belong somewhere, with someone...If this final obstacle was gotten rid of...

"Spearow? Do you know who I am? I am Ash, from the town of Pallet. I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you." His determination grew by the second, and I managed to sit up a little, watching and listening intently. "I'm going to capture and defeat you all." _You can't do it alone, _I thought. "You hear me?" Aside, to me, "Pikachu, go inside the Pokéball, it's the only way." I looked at it and then at him, my head mostly up.

The Spearow hovered and chirped in outrage at us.

"Come and get me!" Ash challenged them. They readily complied, coming straight for him.

They could seriously hurt him.

And he couldn't do it alone.

The phrase kept echoing through my mind...He couldn't do it alone...Couldn't do it alone...

I made my decision.

With renewed energy, I leapt up onto his shoulder and jumped towards the Spearow heading at him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, not expecting it.

I showed the Spearow my anger, "PIKACHUUUU!" I let loose the most powerful of all Thundershocks that I had ever hoped to do, lighting up the sky and causing a particularly bright column of light to emerge upward.

The rain stopped.

The Spearow were done with.

The bike was charred.

We were alive.

Both our bodies lay down on the ground, devoid of any kind of energy, but we were alive.

Slowly, we tilted our heads to look at each other and at our beaten bodies.

We _were alive_.

Yes. Our bodies were dirty, beaten and bruised...But. We. Were. Alive.

"Ka-chu..." I softly spoke. Both my Pika-pi and I were alive. My Pika-pi...Mine.

"Well, we beat 'em..."

"Chu..." I nodded, eyes wide but limbs tired. He was mine.

Finally, I belonged.

I finally had a home.

An inner urging caused us both to painfully look up, and there was one of the most beautiful sights we had seen in our lifetimes: Some type of golden sparkling bird Pokémon crossed the bright blue sky and flew past a colorful rainbow.

Ash gasped, "What is that?"

Dexter spoke, "There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified."

The bird continued flying and disappeared into the white cheerful clouds.

Ash walked forward, and I gave him a heart-felt lick upon his cheek, causing him to smile, then I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

I had a home.

A home with my Pika-pi.

That was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter Six

"Attention, citizens of Viridian city. Attention, citizens of Viridian City," my acute hearing picked up a woman's voice coming out from a speaker. "We have reports of hostile Pokémon thieves in our area. Be on the lookout for suspicious-looking strangers. Repeat: be on the lookout for suspicious-looking—" She paused. "Speak of the devil!"

Ash was running quickly with me, and my breathing was labored. Ash was panting, and my eyes were tightly closed as he held me against his chest.

My life was depending on him.

I was only subconsciously aware of what was going on around me.

"Hold it!" the officer yanked Ash by the collar. Ash continued to try to run as she held him in place, "And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon, young man?"

She let him go.

_Careful! That hurts..._I gave an inward moan as I was slightly jerked when Ash straightened.

"It's _my_ Pokémon, and it's hurt. And I've gotta get it to the hospital right away!" Ash told her off.

_Way to go, Ash!_ I cheered him silently on.

Oh...too much thinking hurt...

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman somehow developed a sudden hick accent, then it faded away and her voice softened even more, "—I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your I.D. and you can go."

I could practically feel Ash's confusion, "I.D.? Uh...I don't have any. You see, we just came here from Pallet and we—"

The blue-haired police officer cut in, "You know, you're the fourth person I've seen today from Pallet Town."

"The fourth?" Ash was disappointed, "Oh...That means Gary Oak's here already."

_Gary Oak?_ I wondered.

"It's very _unusual_ for someone to carry a Pokémon around in his arms and not in a Pokéball. How do _I_ know you didn't steal that Pokémon? Especially since you don't have any identification," she sounded like she was ready to pounce.

"Please, let me through. I wouldn't steal a Pokémon, and I've gotta get Pikachu to the hospital. Please, miss," Ash begged.

_Yes. Please, miss..._

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What's that in your pocket?"

_Forget the pocket! Hospital, now!_

"What? Oh, this?"

"THIS!" I heard her happily cheer. "This is perfect!" There was a small unit of time during which I was sure she was doing something fancy, and then she spoke, "A Pokédex! This will solve our problem!"

"Huh?" I heard Ash mutter.

_What is she _doing_...?_

"Let's see..." she mumbled. "If you're the real deal..."

"I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

_Good for you,_ I thought sullenly.

"Oh, my Pokédex," I distantly heard Ash moan. "I didn't realize it was also my I.D." His tone changed, "Can I take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center now?"

"I'll get you there in no time at all," she told him in a valley-girl type voice.

_Wonderful. My life is in the hands of a cop with multiple personalities._

I felt a bunch of bumping and shuffling as Ash got on something. A quick peek told me it was some type of vehicle.

I slowly felt light come upon my body, and the woman spoke. "Sit back, hold on, and don't yell."

_Great._

The vehicle took off with a loud roar. I thought I heard a slight coughing behind us, but I put it off as my being delirious.

"There it is," the officer told us after a healthy amount of riding on her bumpy form of transportation.

"Pokémon Center...It's gigantic!" Ash was surprised.

I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes and see what he was talking about. I had to use all my strength to keep myself from falling off.

"This is tricky! Just hold on. Here we go!"

"Whoooaaa!" Ash yelled as the vehicle jumped over something and rattled us all.

I made a mental note to myself: _Never have a police officer drive you to a Pokémon Center, because they are just as likely to drive you to your death..._

The doors hummed and opened by themselves, and the tires screeched as we entered.

With a click, the woman sat down her foot. A different woman's voice spoke, annoyed, "We _have_ a driveway, you know!"

"It's a Pokémon emergency!" the police officer informed her.

"Please, help it!" Ash begged.

"Looks like a Pikachu. We'll do what we can." A small amount of time passed, and I heard her clicking on a computer. "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon, STAT!"

"Chansey," I heard some Chansey wheeling a stretcher towards me.

I was lightly placed on the soft stretcher, my arms resting on my belly, my eyes still closed in pain.

"It'll be okay," she comforted Ash.

_Hmph. I think she should be comforting me!_

"Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit." she instructed the two Chansey.

"Chansey," they affirmed.

I was taken away.

The nurse eventually entered with another Chansey.

I couldn't see what they were doing, but I felt a prick, then a drowsy sleep fell upon me...


	7. Chapter Seven

I was asleep for quite a while, only dimly aware through my medicine-induced sleep that something was happening around me.

I finally awoke when the stretcher rocked and Ash fell to the ground with a groan.

I slowly opened my eyes and felt some type of band around my neck. I was perfectly comfortable laying on the stretcher...But perhaps I was needed for other things?

I turned my head and said in wonderment, "Pika pika?"

A bunch of Pikachu started pouring over a wall shouting, "Pika pika chu! Pika pika chu!"

That looked kinda like fun...

They all gathered together and, with a loud "Chuuuuuu!" they performed a powerful electric shock that struck two humans and their Pokémon.

They yelled quite loudly, and I appeared atop of the clump of Pikachu, wiry headband, lightbulb, and all, and cheerfully greeted Ash, "Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

The happy look on his face made when he saw me well almost made me want to take back all the mean things I'd said and done to him.

Almost.

I inwardly giggled.

The two humans (whom I guessed were the bad guys) and their Poison Pokémon remained charred and frozen in position as a Meowth jumped in front of them.

In a strange, though humanlike, voice, he spoke, hardly leaving space between his sentences, "Do I have ta do evwything? That mouse is cat-food! Meowth! Just wait! Pikachu, you're my-yine."

Ash made a nervous noise, and I reassured him, "Pika. Pika pika. Pika!"

I had an idea!

He looked at me blankly, "Pika pika?"

"Pika!" I nodded. _Come on, you can understand me if you just try!_

"Pika, Pika Power?"

"Pika!" I nodded again.

At last! Real communication!

"So you want..." He caught on, "You want more power!"

Meowth looked a little nervous, and he had his paws raised. "What's dis?"

_You'll soon find out, you crazy feline!_

Ash hopped onto the girl's wrecked bike and started peddling, the reflector beginning to glow.

"Well, let's just say that Pikachu and I are gonna generate a little excitement for you, Meowth!"

The reflector got really bright, and it looked like the two bad humans with red letters on their white shirts were becoming a tad bit frightened.

"Uh?" the woman said.

"Uh oh," the guy moaned.

"Meowth!" squeaked the cat.

_Now!_

I hopped onto the bike, and touched the spot where the energy had collected. It crept up me as an electric bolt into my cheeks, and I looked on with a big smile on my face. "Pika pika pika...PikaCHU!"

The lightning struck the bad guys again, this time much harsher than the first from the other Pikachu. They screamed, and I reveled in the moment.

Koffing finally couldn't take it any more and spewed forward nasty gas, which the lightning hit and caused the roof to explode off, leaving behind a big surge upward of smoke.

Needless to say, they were outta there!


	8. Chapter Eight

Well...

The Pokémon Center was pretty much ruined...

But all the Pokémon were safe...That was good.

We were now on our way through the Viridian Forest.

Misty screamed and leaned on Ash with her eyes closed, frightened.

"What's the matter?"

"Look! Over there!" Misty squealed.

Ash and I turned and spotted a green Pokémon.

"Oh...Cool! It's a Caterpie! It's one of the Bug Pokémon!"

Real ingenious, Ash.

I looked on at the bug with wide eyes.

Perhaps I would get a new companion? It looked friendly.

Misty still had her eyes squinted closed. "Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting! And I don't like them! Do something!" She trembled.

"All right. Stand back!"

"Chu?" What was he doing _now_?

He got out a Pokéball and enlarged it.

"This one's a piece of cake," he stated.

The Caterpie looked at him.

He reversed his red, white, and black cap and yelled, "Pokéball, go!"

"Caterpie! You're mine!" he threw the ball, and it swirled through the air towards it.

I gave a mental sigh; even _I_ knew that you were supposed to weaken a Pokémon before attempting to capture it!

But somehow his dumb luck came through for him, and with a "Raaah!" the Caterpie was sucked into the ball.

After what seemed like five hundred twitches, the ball finally stopped moving.

Ash had managed to catch it.

Sometimes he surprised me.

"Mmmm. Mmmm." Ash started to scare me by making weird noises with a very strange look on his face. Normality came upon him once again (or as normal as he got, anyway), and he shouted, "I did it!"

He ran over to the ball and picked it up. "Hah ha! I did it!" Ash held it up for the world to see. "I got Caterpie!" He ran over and held it up to his face with a pinched excited expression on his face. "I did it all by myself! I caught my first Pokémon!" He started sprinting randomly around. "This is the first step on my way to becoming the number one Pokémon Master in the _whole _world!"

Ash grabbed Misty by the arm and started dancing around with her laughing while she protested and claimed she was getting sick.

I was just watching them, and _I_ was becoming sick. They spun around.

And around.

And around.

As Ash said something about nothing stopping him, I slumped to the ground, dizzy.

Misty finally got away, "Ash, you're acting like a unh—"

She broke off as Ash held his Pokéball in front of her face, "Look! Inside this ball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught in my whole entire life!"

"Great!" she didn't sound too enthusiastic. "Just keep it away from me, will ya?"

"You're not afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a Pokéball, are you?" He shoved it in front of her face.

_What do you think? Sheesh._

I almost felt sorry for her.

Misty shook her head in fear, "Bugs get me all bugged out!"

She covered her nose and mouth, "...Even when they're in a Pokéball..." She exploded, "Just keep it away!" Misty turned around haughtily.

Ash couldn't seem to understand her, "I like bugs, even if they're not in Pokéballs."

Me too! What was wrong with little harmless bugs?

Ash looked down, contented. "It must be great for Caterpie inside the Pokéball, all cute and comfortable inside there." He nuzzled it. "I love my new little Pokémon."

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm," Misty sneered.

"Very funny," Ash replied dryly.

I was still lying on the ground, my eyes spinning, dazed.

Ash finally noticed me, "Pikachu!"

I snapped out of it, "Pi. Chu!" I stood up.

Ash squatted next to me, holding out the ball. "We've got a new friend!"

I sniffed it. I was satisfied. "Pika!" I showed my joy by standing up on one leg and holding one of my arms up.

"Oh, Pikachu! I'm glad you like it!" He stood, "Aaand, from now on we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends!" Ash looked at the ball. "Caterpie, you're stickin' with us."

"Unh!" Misty turned her head, and started shaking. "Does...that...mean...?"

"Caterpie, come out! Ha!"

Misty started running away squealing.

Caterpie came out in a beam of red light.

"Err?"

Misty peeked out from behind a tree.

_Uh oh._

Caterpie spotted her.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Ash put down his arm in front of his new Pokémon. "Come on, climb up on my shoulder."

The Caterpie gave an affirmative: "Err-uh."

It started to climb but saw Misty again. "Err?" It reared into the air, "Cat-ter!" It raced over to Misty.

Ash and I looked on in confusion, and Misty in horror.

"Hey, Caterpie come back!" Ash ordered after it.

That poor thing was gonna have its heart broken.

Misty screamed.

Caterpie purred and rubbed its head against Misty's leg.

"Hey, Misty. Caterpie really likes you." Ash and I had moved closer. "Isn't that cute?"

Misty was on the ground, "Get this disgusting bug away from me!"

_Hey! That's not fair. _

He's not disgusting, he just wants attention.

I gave an inward sigh.

Caterpie would have to learn a hard life lesson.

"Please don't— ...come any closer to me!" Misty scrambled away.

"What? You think Caterpie's disgusting?" Ash sounded surprised.

Caterpie looked dejected.

_It's okay lil' fellow!_

I went over to him and tapped my paw on his second section/neck in comfort, "Pika pika." _She'll get over it. Don't worry._

It didn't seem to believe me.

"I know!" Misty picked me up. "You be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu."

"Pikachu only likes me," Ash stated proudly, "—and zaps anyone who tries to—" He cut off. "Huh?"

Misty might be mean to the poor little bug, but I liked the way she was rubbing my head. "Pika...Chu..." Ah, paradise.

"Err...Pikachu...," Ash started to threaten.

Caterpie appeared to have its feelings hurt, and its eyes welled up with tears.

"It's so gross!" Misty tilted her head back, "Ash! Put that slimy thing back in the Pokéball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!"

Ash stepped forward, "Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?"

"Very funny. Carrots! Peppers!" Misty got a random mallet from somewhere, "...And bugs!" Her face got bigger, "Everybody has something they don't like, and I don't like bugs!"

"Yeah?" Ash peeled down his bottom eyelids. "Well, I like carrots _and_ peppers _and _bugs. What I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!"

Misty looked away stubbornly, and I watched Ash curiously as he got to one knee. "I don't think you're disgusting at all, Caterpie." He held down his arm again. "Come on, climb up on my shoulder."

"Er?" it looked at me.

"Chu, chu." I nodded in encouragement.

"You're not gonna scare Misty anymore."

Caterpie climbed up, making little noises. It looked back at Misty and me.

"What do you mean, he won't scare me?"

"We'll go on without her," Ash stated.

_Wait for me!_

"Chu!" I cried, hopping out of Misty's lap to follow my trainer.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!"

"Pi?"

_We can't just leave her... _

I pointed behind us. "Pika pi."

"What's the problem, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-chu!" I pointed again.

"Huh?" Misty was behind us, but she saw Ash looking and hid behind a tree.

"What are you following us for?" Ash demanded.

"My-my bike! I'm holding you responsible for my bike!" she reached for an excuse.

"When are you gonna get over that dumb old bike?"

"For your information, Mr. Pokémon Master, you're the dumb one because if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place, I could have ridden out of here by now!" Misty yelled at him.

Ash was as aggravated as she was, "I told you I'd make good on your bike one day! _And_ if I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me?"

"I'm not following you. This just happens to be the fastest way through the woods!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Ash began walking away. I stood still for a moment.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!"

"Pi? Pi?" I wasn't sure what to do.

_Why must they fight?_

"Cha," I was confused and sad about what exactly to do.

I knew I had an obligation to my trainer, so I reluctantly followed him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Later we were comfortably situated around a crackling fire, and, yawning, Ash told us, "We'd better get some sleep, you guys. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

"Pi!" I agreed from my perch on a tree stump, and Caterpie purrled as well.

"Well, we'd all get some sleep if you'd shut your big mouth!" Misty growled.

Ash popped up in his blue sleeping bag to shoot her a venomous glare, then he lay back down.

He looked annoyed.

He sniffed haughtily and taunted, "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

She scoffed as well and turned over.

Caterpie and I exchanged a frustrated glance, and I looked over at Misty in her red sleeping bag.

"Cha," I said dejectedly.

Caterpie called for my attention, and I glanced over.

I walked over to the Bug-type, and we turned our gazes to the stars.

_Wow, aren't they magnificent?_

_Yeah,_ Caterpie replied.

Caterpie then proceeded to tell me a story about a beautiful and magnificent Butterfree he had once seen that could fly more elegantly than a Lapras could swim. He gave me the best impression of it that he could, seeing as how Caterpie had no wings of his own, and I laughed and tried to repeat it.

_No, its more like this!_ he giggled, proceeding to show me.

_Ah!_ This time I did a much better impression, adding a dance to it.

_Not bad!_ Caterpie attempted to dance, too.

That excited me more. "Pikachu!" I laughed.

Caterpie wiggled around a little more and touched the Pokéball.

He went scuffling in circles around me, and I watched him gleefully.

He explained a little more about the beautiful Butterfree he thought of with so much admiration and about how he would also become one someday. He told me what happened in the process of becoming one, as well as comparing its beauty to Misty. Caterpie said her eyes sparkled like Butterfree's wings, and her hair was a soft as the butterfly's purple belly.

So that was why he liked her so much. I'd wondered about that.

_A cocoon? Wow!_ I flipped around in exhilaration. _And then a beautiful Butterfree!_ I waved my arms for emphasis.

He nodded, _Right!_

He then sobered and looked up at the moon. In his eyes, I could practically visualize the beautiful twinkling Butterfree flying in front of the serene rounded moon.

He looked at Misty, fast asleep, still thinking about how she reminded him of the wonderful Butterfree he'd seen.

But he wasn't one yet...And Misty didn't like him.

I patted him in reassurance. _It'll be okay._

He didn't seem to share my certainty, but he was willing to deal with it for the time being.


	10. Chapter Ten

The evening finally turned into morning, a cheerful sun shining down upon us.

I'd slept on the stump all night, and, with a start, awoke to Misty screaming.

_What this time! _

Ash looked like he expected a nuclear warhead coming towards us. "Wha-what's wrong? What's happening! Wha! Wha!"

"What is this thing doing _sleeping_ near me?" Misty squealed.

Ash laughed, "Caterpie just wants to be your friend!"

_Yeah, give him a chance! _

"If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me, already!" She bent down to glare at Caterpie, "If you're a Pokémon, get out of my face and into that Pokéball!"

Caterpie whimpered, and his eyes started filling with tears.

I sent a mental apology to him for Misty's actions. Why couldn't she be just a little bit sensitive!

"Oh, Misty! You are so unbelievable! Caterpie means no harm! Why it likes you I'll never know!" Ash's voice had an annoyed tone to it. He was not only angry at Misty but also at Caterpie liking her more than him, I figured.

Caterpie scuttled slowly away, depressed at the lack of attention he was receiving.

Ash tried slithering in his sleeping bag beside him, "Caterpie, what's the matter?"

Caterpie used his suction cups to climb up the stump, and I watched him.

He went back into his Pokéball.

I could feel his misery emanating from his place of solitude.

"Hey! Hold on Caterpie!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi!" I knocked on the ball. _Come out!_ "Chu!"

"All right, Misty. You owe Caterpie an apology. Pokémon have feelings too, you know."

Misty looked like she was almost ready to, but she sniffled and jerked her head aside defiantly.

"Come on, Caterpie. Don't you worry! Someday we'll show her!"

We heard a scuffling above us, and a bird came swooping down to land in the grass.

"Pi?" I asked curiously. It started eating worms. Yuck!

"Wow! A Pidgeotto!" Ash held out Dexter and opened it.

It beeped. "Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto _can _be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."

"All right, Pidgeotto." Ash dug into his pocket for a Pokéball. "I'll show you who's the dangerous one around here!" He enlarged it.

"Pokéball, go!" He threw it.

Unconcerned, the Pidgeotto knocked it aside with one wing.

Ash looked on in embarrassment.

"You don't get it, do you?" Misty's tone was condescending. "You don't just throw a Pokéball and capture a Pokémon. You have to make it battle and weaken it first. The only reason you got to catch Caterpie was because it's already a weakling."

That was the wrong thing to say. "I know what I'm doing. And you'd just better quit picking on Caterpie, okay?" He got up in her face, "And now, if you'll kindly keep your big _mouth_ shut, you'll see how it's done."

He threw a Pokéball, "Gooo, Caterpie!"

"Err?" he looked confused at being summoned.

"Ah!" Misty exclaimed.

"Pika!" I was horrified. _No!_

_Not a bug against a bird! Ash, you imbecile! _

Misty had a good reason to be mean to him now.

"Ha! I told you I knew what I was doing."

Ash had no clue what he _had_ just done.

"You don't have any idea the mistake you just made, do you?"

Ash's confidence disappeared, "Did I do something wrong?"

Pidgeotto started chasing and trying to peck the poor Caterpie screaming and scuttling away from it.

"Caterpie!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto flew up into the air and then swooped back down.

Thankfully, it missed.

With horror, I watched as it zoomed back up and then down.

"Caterpie! Counter attack!" Ash ordered.

Caterpie stopped and attempted to attack, but he was knocked backwards into a tree, with the bird coming straight towards him.

"Caterpie!"

"Quick! Call it back!" Misty instructed Ash.

He looked slightly bewildered, but he held up the ball, "Caterpie, return!"

Caterpie did just that, and Pidgeotto slammed into the tree.

Ash pointed, "Pikachu, go!"

_It's about time! _

Hadn't he learned by now that I could do wonders with birds?

I scrambled off towards it determinedly. "Pi!"

It managed to get its beak loose, and it shot into the air.

"Pikachu! Thundershock! Now!" Ash told me.

I complied, glowing and shouting, "Chuu!" and letting loose an electric attack that struck the bird mid-flight.

"Pokéball, go!" Ash threw it up at Pidgeotto.

The bird went inside, and the ball fell to the ground.

The ball rocked from side to side a few times while we all held our breath.

He caught it.

"Yes!" Ash pumped his fist. "We got Pidgeotto!" he held up two fingers.

I copied him, "Pikachu!" My grin was almost as wide as his.

More Pokémon friends!

"I, am the greatest," Ash went over to Misty and gloated.

Misty didn't share his opinion, "You're the worst. You have no idea what you're doing! It'll be a long time till you're a Pokémon Master! Like a million years!"

"I'm trying to—"

"You should try to learn something about Pokémon first. With Pokémon, you've got to use strategy. Pidgeotto is a bird. Caterpie is a worm. Birds _eat _worms, Mr. Pokémon Master!" Misty was steaming mad.

"Well, if you just try hard enough, things will work out. Won't they?" He didn't seem so sure.

"No, Ash. I'm afraid things won't just work out if you try hard enough! The Pokémon trainer's judgement is more important than anything else." She was really getting in his face. If she weren't scaring me so much with her angry attitude, I might be cheering her on. "And unfortunately for you, the trainer _has_ to have a brain!"

Boy, someone was feeling rather pessimistic.

Not that I blamed her.

An evil female cackle came through their argument, and we turned our heads.

A male voice spoke, "So, we meet again."

"I...know that voice!" Ash seemed to strain his brain to put a face to it.

A gusty breeze swirled the dirt mystically around.

"To protect the world from devastation," said the shadowy female silhouette.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," the male continued.

It switched again, "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!" Her face became visible.

"James!" You could see his as well.

"Not this again," Ash complained.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie spoke.

_Or not._

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

_Never._

The cat jumped in front of them, "Meowth! Dat's right!"

_You wish._

Smoke exploded near them and their big R that had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

_Please, spare us!_

"Uh. We're kinda busy now. So if you'd—"

"Quiet, little boy," Jessie ordered Ash. "We're not here to listen to you. We're here to get your Pokémon!" Their hands pointed at me.

_Me? _

What did they want with me?

"Hand over that Pikachu," James demanded.

I looked at them innocently.

"Huh? This is my Pikachu! Go out and find your own!"

"The only Pikachu we want is that one!" Jessie sneered.

"We're only looking for the rarest, most valuable Pokémon in the world, kid!" James scoffed.

_I'm rare and valuable? _

I surveyed myself from the corner of my eyes. I looked like an ordinary Pikachu...

Meowth was on their shoulders, his front paws on their heads. As they spoke he looked from one to the other.

"And that special Pikachu's just the kind we need!" Jessie snobbily informed them.

I smiled minutely when Meowth got tired of their boasting and began slapping them, instructing, "Stop!" along with a few other unintelligible words.

Ash seemed a little surprised, "Is my Pikachu really that special?"

_Hey now! I may not be a Dragonite, but I ain't worthless! _

But I didn't want to be taken by these crooks, so I guess convincing them I wasn't special was smart...

_But still! _

Meowth hopped lightly in front of us and crossed his arms, closing his eyes in remembrance. "Your Pikachu's pow-wuhs impress even me. I _really_ got a chah-juh out of its incredible attack the last time we met! Its pow-uhs exceed its evolutionary level. Your Pokémon was a—"

Jessie and James cut him off by stomping angrily on him. He let out a chorus of Ow's while Jessie complained, "Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!"

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James ordered.

Meowth's head enlarged, "I'm in charge. Cut it oooouttt!"

Jessie and James quit and straightened up smoothly. "Makes things easy and hand over that Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

Ash closed his eyes and turned his head aside defiantly, "Uh uh. Forget it!"

"Then you leave us no choice," James snarled as he and Jessie held their Pokéballs up, then pulled their arms back and threw them like professional baseball pitchers.

Well.

Maybe what a two-year old human might think a pro-baseball pitcher might look like when trying to strike someone out.

"Pokémon battle. Ekans, go!" Jessie called out.

James encouraged, "Koffing, go get them."

The two Poison-types emerged from their Pokéballs. "Koffing," groaned James' Pokémon.

"Ekans!" the purple snake hissed.

Ash protested, "Hey! Two against one, that's cheating!"

I silently agreed, although I figured they didn't care. I remained still by Ash's side.

"Well, as we say, all's fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles," Jessie smirked.

"I say that saying's rotten, and so are you!" Ash declared.

"Of course we are. We're the bad guys." James made it sound obvious.

Misty interjected with crossed arms, "Well, if _they're_ gonna use two Pokémon, I don't see why _we _can't use two Pokémon."

Ash disagreed, "The Pokémon League rules say only one at a time."

Misty leaned forward exasperatedly, "Ash, if you follow the rules you're gonna lose all your Pokémon!"

_Listen to her! She's got a brain in that thick skull!_

Holding forward a red rose, James spoke, "Koffing, Sludge attack, now!"

"Koffing!" it spat some dark goop onto my eyes.

_Agh! Get it off! _

Ash and Misty made stunned sympathetic noises.

I rubbed my eyes in desperation, "Pika!" I continued scrubbing, whimpering, "Pii..." Ash picked me up. I felt like crying in frustration.

I couldn't see!

"If you think you can use your dirty tricks to beat me, you're wrong!" Ash shouted at the two Team Rocket members. He turned to Misty and held me out to her, while I still tried to get the sludge off my eyes. "They might try anything to get what they want. But no matter what happens, don't let them have Pikachu, understand?"

"Pi?"

He sounded concerned.

I still couldn't believe that he cared so much for me.

I certainly was lucky to have him for a trainer.

Misty was speechless for a second, and Ash begged, "Misty, come on!"

Misty took me from Ash gently. The stuff was still irritating my eyes! _Get it off!_ "But what about the other two?"

"So what's your big battle plan?" Jessie leered.

My eyes were still covered, so the next thing I heard was Ash, "Pidgeotto, go!"

"Koffing, its grime time," I heard James tell his Pokémon.

"Koffing," it agreed.

I heard the battling noises of Ash's squawking Pidgeotto and James' grunting Koffing.

Jessie spoke, "Ekans, go get your dinner!"

I heard Ekans hiss evilly and Pidgeotto flap in desperation. Ash ordered, "Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

"Ekans, go underground!" Jessie cried out.

Pidgeotto squeaked, "Pidgey-o-Pidgey-o!" while it flapped its wings.

"Pidgeotto! Behind you! Watch out!" Ash warned his bird.

"Koffing!"

"Geo!" I heard a whoosh of air.

Koffing made a weird noises and it sounded like toxic sludge was being spit out by it again.

I could hear Pidgeotto dodging Koffing's strike.

Misty cautioned, "Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgey-o!"

"We're gonna get a Pokémon!" the three Team Rocket members sang. "We're gonna get a Pokémon! We're gonna get a Pokémon!"

Whoosh! "Koffing!"

"Ekans!"

Ash instructed, "Counter attack, now!"

I heard Pidgeotto thud against the others. Ash called out, "Pidgeotto, return!"

I was still blinded and being held by Misty. I sensed Ash rushing towards the others, "I'll show you!"

'Ash,' I wanted to moan to him.

He never gave up.

I suppose that could be good sometimes, but other times it was a very bad habit.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"All right! Let's go! Put 'em up!" Ash said.

They were a quite a bit bigger and a few years older than him.

He didn't have a chance in a fist fight.

They knew it, too.

Meowth spoke, "Hah! What a fool! In Pokémon battles only the Pokémon can fight eachudder!"

James ordered, "Buzz off!"

Ash fell rather loudly. "Wah! Uh! Uh! Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Misty inquired.

"Guess you've got no choice," Jessie taunted. "Let Pikachu in, and watch Team Rocket win!"

I squirmed in Misty's arms, trying to hop down. "Pi-kah-chu-ew!" I would fight for Ash! I could do it! I would never let Team Rocket win, even if I had to fight to the death!

Misty started wiping my eyes with a soft cloth, soothing me, "No, Pikachu. You can't battle in this condition."

I sighed in surrender, wilting. "Pi."

I could try...

But I wasn't a fierce opponent in this condition.

Ash was determined not to lose, and Misty questioned him, "Ash what are you—?"

He cut her off, "I know you're still weak from battling Pidgeotto. But now Caterpie, you're my _only _hope!" There was a quiet moment. "Just give it your very best shot."

I heard Ash reel back and throw it, "Caterpie, go!"

"Cat-er-pie," the pooped Pokémon wheezed out.

The perplexed Team Rocket members were suddenly silent. "What's that?" James asked skeptically.

"Huh?" Jessie muttered.

Meowth spoke, "It's a bug. A measly little bug!"

The trio began laughing teasingly, and Jessie offered, "Hah, let's get the bug-spray!"

Their Poison types attacked, "Koffing!"

"Ekans!"

My acute ears picked up Caterpie shivering in fear as the two Pokémon continued to spit out insults.

Caterpie could do it! I had faith! I shook my arms, yelling at him, "Pi-ka!"

"Hold in there," Misty whispered.

"Koffing!"

Caterpie growled in spite of its fright.

"Caterpie, String Shot, now!" Ash called out to the poor bug.

I could hear Ekans and Koffing attempt an attack, then the sound of Caterpie spitting out silk.

One of them hit the ground with a thud.

"Ka!" Ekans hissed.

There was more spraying.

Next came shuffling as Caterpie scuttled forward, grunting, and hit one of them into the other.

_Way to go, Caterpie! _

I didn't know exactly what was happening, but the battle sounded like it was going our way!

"Wah!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Unh. Beaten by a Caterpie?" James' voice was stunned.

Wasn't too hard for that to happen.

"That really _bugs_ me!" snarled Jessie.

Wonderful pun...

Not.

Meowth was confident, "Now watch a real Pokémon in action!"

I wished I could watch Caterpie in his moment of glory.

Caterpie sprayed him.

"Meowth! Meow. Meowth! Me-owth. Meowth."

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off," Jessie informed us.

They rushed away.

James yelled from behind, "You may have won this round, but _we'll_ be back!"

Misty offered, "Come back anytime. We'll be glad to beat you! Unh!"

I had the feeling she was sticking out her tongue...

Not very lady-like...

But then, Misty _was_ a tom-boy.

"We did it," Ash said, unenthusiastically. The realization then hit him head on. "We did it! We won our first Pokémon victory fair and square! Yeah!" He jumped up in the air. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Caterpie tried to wheeze out its excitement through its fatigue.

I could see! Finally!

Ash picked up Caterpie, "Caterpie. I'm very proud of you. You really did your best, and we won because of you!"

"You're stronger than you look, Caterpie!" Misty agreed with awe.

"Pika!" _That was incredible!_

"Oooh-ooohhh." _Aww, it was nothing!_

Ash turned to his red-headed companion. "Well Misty, I guess you feel different about Caterpie, now."

"Uh. Well, I—"

"Soo. Why don't you two make up? Just pat Caterpie on the head and say thanks for a really great job."

_That would make him happy, Misty_.

Too bad she couldn't understand me. It was frustrating to be a Pokémon sometimes.

Misty didn't say anything. She just trembled.

"You like Pokémon," Ash stated the obvious. "So it's only right to congratulate one for doing a good job!"

Misty nodded reluctantly, "I guess you're right."

Her hand slowly floated towards Caterpie. When her hand was an inch away from his head he began spraying out a white stringy material.

Not the best thing to happen at a critical moment such as that...

Misty jumped and screamed while I remained calmly in her arms.

"Caterpie?" Ash was puzzled. He sat Caterpie on the ground, and I jumped down to look at him quizzically.

"What—?"

"It's evolving!" Misty exclaimed.

_Finally! Soon his dream will come true! _

But...

That meant most of his memories would drift away like dead leaves in a whispering and traveling breeze.

But he would be happy.

"Chu," I purrled in awe.

The string was slowly coating him, as he was building a cocoon around himself.

"Caterpie, this is so great!" Ash congratulated him happily.

He was momentarily white, then he became green and dull-eyed.

I decided right then that I didn't like this stage too much.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex. "Metapod. Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety."

All of our gazes were fixed upon him.

The Pokédex entry made Ash excited, "Hey. Maybe that means it can keep on changing and go on to the next stage right away!"

That _would_ be neat!

I walked closer, the nasty goop still on my face but not obscuring my vision.

"Pi pika-pi." _You never know, Ash._

"Nice to meet you, Metapod," Ash laughed. Metapod blinked. Ash chuckled, "Not in the mood to talk?"

"Pika-chu!" I exclaimed cheerfully, waving my arms.

I heard Misty quietly mutter, "I've never known anyone like him. He really _does_ love Pokémon."

Ash popped up beside her with his coccoon Pokémon, and she looked blankly at him before screaming.

"Misty. You two were just about to make friends," Ash taunted. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Uh. I didn't forget, but then I—" a Beedrill popped up, buzzing beside her, and she screamed in fright. "I'll do anything! Let's just get out of this forest!"

"No way!" Ash disagreed. "There's still plenty more Pokémon in this forest!"

With Metapod in his backpack, he shot off. I scampered after him.

Misty cried out, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Come on! We've got lots of Pokémon to catch!" Ash yelled.

And so we ran off into the forest, not knowing what was in store for our future.

But at the moment, we didn't care.

We knew the future had a whole slew of adventures and new friends to toss in our path.

That was good enough for us.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Misty screamed, causing a flock of Pokémon to alight through the trees.

Ash and I looked at Misty, who was clinging for dear life on a tree branch, with questioning expressions.

"What's wrong now?" my trainer asked her.

"I think I see another bug! Gross!" she whined.

_Figures._

Ash and I turned away with annoyed looks on our faces. "Maybe it's a—" we both drooped our heads and sighed.

Ash popped up in a nose-ringed cow suit, hoofed hands up, "—Cowterpie."

Misty's tree branch broke, and I fell hard on the ground as well.

_That was lame._

Ash rubbed his head laughing, while Misty scolded him, "That's not funny. You _know_ I hate bugs and I saw one right over there!"

A little cute, horned yellow caterpillar-looking Pokémon slowly scooted closer to us.

Quicker than lightning, Misty hid behind Ash.

"A Weedle!" Ash exclaimed.

The Pokédex was brought out, and pinged. "Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

"A stinger, huh?" Misty was still hiding behind Ash as he spoke. "Now there's a challenge."

"Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Misty squealed.

"You gotta be kidding!" Ash turned his head away. "You can't possibly expect a great Pokémon trainer like me to let a Weedle escape!"

That boy had a lot of ego. Hopefully, Misty might bring him down a few notches.

"I'm gonna catch it," he stated.

Ash started to get his Pokéball out. He held his finger up. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. You have to weaken a Pokémon first before you can capture it." He turned to me, "Let's go, Pikachu!"

_No way. _

Too tired.

I rolled over in my pallet, sighing, "Pikachu." _Ain't no way. Ain't no how._

Misty and Ash fell to the ground in exasperation.

"Uh!" He itched his face, "Taking a nap, huh?"

_Mmhmm._

"Okay." He held up his mini Pokéballs, "You snooze, you lose. There's still Pidgeotto and Metapod to do the job. And they give me the respect I deserve."

I wasn't aware that he deserved respect...

I just wanted to catch a few winks of sleep.

"You deserve to have your head examined!"

_You said it, Misty!_

Then the inevitable happened.

Weedle rubbed against Misty's leg.

The anti-bug girl turned purple with fright, and screamed. She started running, yelling, "Don't just stand there! Catch it!"

Weedle rolled around on the ground, having been knocked off-balance when Misty fled.

"Have no fear, Ash is here." He pushed the Pokéball's center. "Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

Ash threw it.

Weedle looked on in fright.

Pidgeotto exited. "Pidgeotto, Gust attack!"

"Pidgey-o!" it complied, fanning its wings to create a gusty wind that blew a complaining Weedle back.

Pidgeotto took flight and came at Weedle again, then went back to the air.

"Ha! That's the way to do it!" Ash encouraged.

Weedle shot itself up at Pidgeotto, head first. "Pidgeotto, watch out for its Poison Sting!" Ash warned.

Pidgeotto dodged, and Weedle dived to the ground. "Ha! Nice work!"

Pidgeotto came at Weedle once more.

"Okay, here we go." Ash prepared a Pokéball. "Weedle! I got you now!"

Ash was about to throw the Pokéball, but a voice behind him caused him to jump. "Greetings. Am I addressing the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet?"

"I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy," Ash informed him, annoyed.

"I have found you at last!" the stranger started to unsheathe a sword.

"Ash!" Misty warned, running towards him.

The samurai-looking boy gave a war-cry and pointed his sword close to Ash's nose.

"That sword doesn't scare me!" Ash's statement contradicted the look on his face. "There's no way you're stealing my Pokémon!"

"I am no Pokémon thief!"

"Who _are_ you then?" Misty inquired.

The funnily clothed kid straightened, "I am Samurai! I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible in combat. I have been searching the forest for you." He sheathed his sword.

"What do you want from me?" Ash didn't sound so enthusiastic.

"A Pokémon match!" He brought up his Pokéball. "Let us see who triumphs!"

They were quiet for a moment, evaluating each other.

"Pika?" I tilted my head, blinking in slight amusement and confusement.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed. "I forgot about Weedle!"

Yep. Weedle was slowly meandering a few inches from where it had lain motionless, and it was now near a tree. "I'll get it! Pokéball—" he threw it, "—go!"

Weedle scampered into safety, the red and white ball hitting the tree.

Ash made an exasperated noise and hit his hand against his head.

"Pidge-oh," Pidgeotto was flying around, sounding a bit delirious.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash brought back his bird Pokémon.

He turned to the strange boy accusingly, "That Weedle only got away because _you_ mixed me up!"

"Don't blame your failure on me! Your Pokémon handling is dim-witted and clumsy."

"What do you know about Pokémon handling?" Ash demanded. "I bet I could beat you in a Pokémon match blindfolded!"

"There is one way to find out!"

"Pika. Chu." I blinked in exasperation at the bickering boys, saddened.

"Pidgeotto, do your stuff!"

Ash's Pokémon came out...flattened out on the ground.

It was dead-tired.

"Uh oh." Ash was worried and shocked.

"Ash, don't you know you have to let your Pokémon rest once in a while?" Misty reprimanded him.

"Well, I uh—"

"Only a novice goes into a battle with a pooped out Pokémon. Your blunder will cost you dearly!" He threw his Pokéball, "Pinsir, assume battle mode!"

Out came the pincer-equipped Bug Pokémon. "Whoa, he's got a Pinsir," Ash noted.

He brought out Dexter. "Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents."

"That Pinsir looks pretty tough. But Pidgeotto can beat it."

_Well, he probably could if he weren't so tired!_ I snorted to myself.

Was Ash determined to wear every last one of his Pokémon out?

"Pidgey-oh!"

"Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!" Ash instructed.

Pidgeotto complied, shrieking and fanning its wings to cause a big dust cloud to surround its opponent.

_Go, Pidgeotto!_

But it didn't phase the Pinsir.

"That's child's play!" called out the boy. "Pinsir, Tackle it!"

Pinsir rammed against Pidgeotto and caused it to fall back painfully.

Quivering, Pidgeotto murmered, "Pidge-oh."

The trainer opposite Ash started laughing, "Your Pokémon is beaten!"

"Oh no," Ash said under his breath. "Pidgeotto, return!"

It did, readily.

"Novice—" the boy emphasized, "—are you ready to surrender?"

"No way, I'm just warming up! Metapod, I choose you, now!"

The green cocoon Pokémon came out, dully staring.

"Watch and weep as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half!"

Pinsir flexed its pincers threateningly.

"No!" Ash was panicking. "Those claws!"

"Ash!" Misty broke through his reverie. "Call off Metapod! Not even a _bug_ deserves this!"

The samurai spoke, "This match is already won!"

Pinsir started towards Ash's Pokémon.

Ash yelled, "Metapod! Harden...Now!"

Metapod complied, glowing as it performed its primary move.

Pinsir squeezed desperately, but all it managed to do was crack its pincers.

_Metapod was too tough for it!_ I thought with glee.

"Pikachu!" I strained my neck to see. _Good job!_

Misty piped happily, "It worked!"

"So. Now who's the novice?" Ash boasted.

"Pinsir, return!" the boy ignored him.

"Clever. Quite clever," the boy then admitted. "Pokéball, go!"

Out of his ball, a Metapod appeared.

This was going to be a tiring battle, and I wasn't even fighting!

"Metapod. Harden, like his!"

His Pokémon did so.

"Maximum hardness, Metapod!"

My dull green companion did so.

They were both shimmering brightly in the sun.

Ash and the boy kept them using Harden, and the battle was obviously going no where.

Just like the way the glaring contest my trainer and his opponent were having was going...

Hours passed.

Misty, clad in bathing suit and sunglasses, was lounging out on a lawn chair with a glass of some type of fruity drink beside her.

I was close to her, also sitting in chair with sunglasses and my own fruity liquid.

"More power, Metapod! Samurai's is weakening!" Ash encouraged.

"Harder! You're the stronger Metapod!"

"Little more!" Ash was sweating.

"Metapod! Full power!" Samurai was sweating, too.

Misty and I were now standing up, very annoyed. With crossed arms and slanted eyelids Misty sighed, "We could be stuck in this forest for the rest of our lives! Boys can be so stubborn."

Yeah, h_uman_ boys. Not Pika-boys.

Straining, Ash and Samurai fell over. Ash gritted through his teeth, "Don't give up."

Misty tried to take control, "You two are more hard-headed than your Metapods!...Huh?"

There was a buzzing noise produced by something somewhere nearby.

"What's that noise?" Misty inquired.

Samurai stood. "A Beedrill swarm approaches! Our match must end! Metapod, return!"

And he was right.

A very large swarm of poisonous bees was flying our way.

"Beedrill swarm!" Ash called out.

Ash got out Dexter. "Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna state. Its sting is highly poisonous."

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of its kind!" Samurai scampered off, "Good day!"

A Beedrill flew down, humming, and picked up Metapod.

_No! Let him go!  
_  
Ash stood blankly staring for a moment before bringing up his Pokéball, "Metapod! Return now!"

The Beedrill dodged the red light, and Metapod was unable to obey Ash's command.

"Oh, no. It got away!" Ash was slightly stunned.

A Beedrill started coming towards Ash, and I took action.

I wouldn't lose two of my friends to a bunch of angry bugs!

I jumped into the air and let loose some electricity, "Pika-CHU!"

_Oops. _

I got Ash _and_ the Beedrill.

_Oh well. No pain, no gain. _

The Beedrill weakly took off into the air, and Ash swayed from side to side moaning.

Misty grabbed my trainer. "Come on, let's move it!"

The three of us sped off panting into the forest, a bunch of Beedrill close behind.

Ash looked over his shoulder, "But—Metapod!"

Once we were in some taller grass we managed to catch up with the samurai boy from earlier.

"They're gaining on us!" Misty laboriously said.

I was safer in the high grass but still scared. "Pika! Chu!" I panickedly shouted.

_Hurry, hurry! _

I couldn't move my little legs fast enough.

We managed to trick the Beedrill by rounding some bushes and sitting down so as not to be seen.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

But not for long.

In front of us was a huge tree with tons of yellow Kakuna attached to it.

"A whole hive of Kakunas!" Samurai whispered in excitement.

Misty squealed of course.

Ash brought out his Pokédex, "Kakuna. A transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch."

"Hey!" Ash yelled as he noticed a small green form at the bottom of the tree. "Over there! It's Metapod!"

Misty covered his mouth with her hand desperately, "Keep your voice down!"

We were frozen still as we waited to see if the Kakuna had heard him or not.

But they did.

And they slowly broke free through their coccoons and evolved into the frightening, striped Pokémon.

It was a pretty sight.

There was a bright light, and we all 'oohed', 'aahed', and 'chuued'.

"Beedrills!" Misty exclaimed softly. "They've evolved!"

And now there was a whole new swarm of them.

Our safe hiding place wasn't a safe hiding place any more.

Screaming, or making other noises that indicated our level of fright, we ran swiftly away from the buzzing group of newly evolved Pokémon.

Luckily before we had ran too far, there was a small log building in front of us. "My cabin! I think we can make it!" Samurai panted.

Unhesitatingly, we ran inside, slamming the door behind us.

A few Beedrill managed to get their back stingers through, but other than that we were protected by the strong wood.

Still scared, we watched as they extracted their stingers and flew around humming angrily.

"Whew," Ash sighed. "That was close."

Samurai took off his helmet. "I hope you've learned your lesson, novice," he spat the last word. "Your letting that Weedle escape almost cost our lives!"

"Take back that novice crack!" Ash demanded.

"I _do_ take it back! Because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokémon as _you_ did!"

This hit a cord. Ash turned his head aside, stung as badly inwardly as he would have been outwardly if the whole swarm of Beedrill had attacked him at once.

He clenched his fists, "I tried to save Metapod..."

My sad gaze rested on him. "Chu." _I know._

Samurai wouldn't let it end at that, "Your Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience. The other trainers from Pallet would _never_ have been so irresponsible!"

"Other trainers from Pallet?" Ash grated out. "Have you fought Pokémon matches against Gary and the others?"

"Ah!" he looked into the air happily, remembering. "There were three spectacular matches, each more challenging than the last! Those trainers _really _know how to raise Pokémon! Even though I was defeated all three times, I was inspired to redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for that day when finally I would beat the next Pokémon trainer from Pallet!"

"So _that_'s why you've been waiting around here for Ash to show up!" Misty realized.

"Compared to those other three, _novice _here is a joke!" he sneered.

Ash was about to reply, then he settled with growling under his breath.

_It's okay, Ash. _I_ understand..._


	12. Chapter Twelve

In the morning, Ash was gone.

We panickedly went out looking for him, a protective net held by Samurai over our collective bodies.

It wasn't long before we came upon Ash.

He'd found Metapod and carried him a ways, and he was now squatting beside him, mumbling something comforting.

A Beedrill started heading towards an unsuspecting Ash, and Misty yelled out in warning, "Ash!"

We ran forward.

"Watch out for its Twin Needle attack!"

"Pikachu!" _Careful!_

The Beedrill was on a straight line towards Ash and had almost gotten him when Metapod jumped up protectively and smacked the Beedrill away, breaking off part of one of its stingers.

But in the process Metapod was sliced partially open.

Ash caught him, noticing it, "Metapod!"

The wounded Beedrill flew away, buzzing in pain.

We walked forward, and Ash was desperately asking, "Are you hurt? Are you okay, Metapod?"

And then it happened.

A bright light from inside bursted out through the hole in its cocoon.

"Pika, pika!" I was overjoyed. _His wish, it's coming true!_

Yes. Metapod was finally becoming a Butterfree.

He slowly uncrumpled outwardly, stretching himself out.

"Free, free!" he flapped his wings in excitement, flying up into the air in joy.

"Butterfree," Ash muttered in awe.

Even Misty the bug-hater had to admit, "Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"Pika!" I agreed.

Dexter pinged. "Butterfree. One week after Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it again evolves into Butterfree."

Butterfree flew past Ash in pride, showing off his new beauty.

Before anymore enjoyment of this new evolution could be made, another big swarm of Beedrill topped the trees.

Misty exclaimed, "Here come the other Beedrills!"

"Hmm," Ash thought out loud.

His butterfly Pokémon made a noise to get his attention. "Butterfree..." His high-pitched wavery voice tried to communicate what he wanted to do. _I can do it! Let me put 'em to sleep!_

"Yeah," Ash's eyes sparkled. "Okay! Butterfree. Knock 'em out with your Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree happily complied, sending a glittering shower of dust that landed on top of the Beedrill, causing them to fall asleep and hit the ground one at a time.

Before long, even a nearby Weedle and Team Rocket had fallen asleep.

_Team Rocket?_

How'd they get there?

"Yay!" Ash yelled. "You put 'em all to sleep! Butterfree, you're the best! Ha ha! Hooray!" He started hopping up and down in ecstasy.

"You were able to handle your Butterfree so well, just after it evolved," Samurai complimented him. "Most impressive!"

"Pikachu!" I agreed.

_'Atta boy, Ash! _

...Somehow he still had the energy to continue jumping up and down in the air over and over...and over.

* * *

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City," Samurai told us.

We were standing at the end of the forest, looking at a long dirt path.

"That's great. But before we leave you Samurai, we still have to finish our match," Ash told him.

"Compared with you, my friend, _I_ am the novice. But I will keep perfecting my technique, and one day we will meet again."

"I'm sure it will be a most spectacular match," Ash threw Samurai's words back to him.

"That is guaranteed."

"Just promise not to match Metapod versus Metapod again," Misty told them.

"Pika-chu," I crossed my arms and nodded with closed eyes.

_Definitely no more Metapod versus Metapod._

"Until then, Samurai!" Ash called out to him.

We started walking away.

"See ya!" Misty gave her own good-bye.

"Pikachu!" I yelled. _Bye!_

"Farewell," I picked up Samurai's mutter.

We were finally on our way to Pewter City. I didn't know what we would find, but I knew that it really was the end of the old days and the beginning of the new.


End file.
